The Desk
by Ceasefire
Summary: Roy becomes Fuhrer, and must face the daunting task of getting a new desk... but why is he so attached to his old desk? [RoyRiza humour drabble]


This was written for Rukusho, because she rocks and is another lover of The Desk. I posted this to my Livejournal first, and since I got a good reaction to it there, I figured I might as well post it here.

**-X-**

"Congratulations, Sir," Jean Havoc saluted the newly appointed Fuhrer, Roy Mustang as he entered his old office. Mustang smirked as Riza Hawkeye followed him through the door, carrying a large stack of paper in her arms.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I'm sure you'll be willing to complete my outstanding paperwork as a small congratulations for my achievement." Hawkeye unceremoniously dumped the pile of paperwork on Havoc's desk and shot him a sympathetic look. Havoc groaned and stubbed his cigarette out on the edge of the new Fuhrer's desk. "You're enjoying grossly abusing your power, aren't you Sir?" Roy glared at the newly scalded edge of the tabletop and then directed his scowl towards Havoc.

"Can you please not deface the Fuhrer's property, Lieutenant?" Hawkeye asked, attempting to wipe the burn mark off with the tip of her finger but only succeeding in smudging the darkened, melting polish across the formerly spotless wood.

"Oh, speaking of desks..." Jean paused momentarily and extracted a letter bearing the seal of the Amestris Army on the envelope. "This came for you today, Fuhrer." Roy took the letter and flicked the envelope open nonchalantly. He scanned the letter quickly and snorted.

"New desk for the Fuhrer... I don't need a new desk... I'm fine with the desk I have now." He tossed the letter towards Hawkeye, who read the letter with an expression on her face that Havoc couldn't quite comprehend. Her face looked like it couldn't decide whether to be amused or insulted.

"If you don't mind me saying so, Sir, you seem unusually attached to that desk. All through the time I've known you, I've never seen you accept a new one," Havoc commented, retrieving a cigarette and lighter from his pocket.

"Well, as you know Havoc, I admire loyalty. And this desk has never once failed me in giving me luck when I was rushing to finish my paperwork so that Lieutenant Hawkeye wouldn't cause me physical harm..." Roy paused, noticing the irritated expression on said Lieutenant's face.

"Really Sir, it's just a desk," Hawkeye commented, refusing to let Mustang bait her.

"How can you say that, Hawkeye?" Roy asked, spinning around violently to face her. "You should understand better than anyone else why this desk is important to me!"

The uncomfortable look returned to Hawkeye's face. "If you wish to keep the desk, I'll tell the Supplies Department not to bother with ordering you a new one. However Sir, I will say that this new desk will be quite a bit larger than your former desk, in order to hold the large amount of paperwork you'll have to sign every day."

Roy smirked. "Well, you have a valid point Lieutenant. But this desk holds some rather precious memories for me, as you know. I've had it since I got back from the Ishvar Conflict."

"Never known someone to be so attached to a piece of office furniture..." Havoc muttered, stunned by the exchange occuring between Mustang and Hawkeye and obviously having no idea what they were talking about.

"Well, the burn mark Lieutentant Havoc just put on the desk..." Riza paused to give Jean a reproving look, "It may become a hindrance. After all, it did melt the polish out of shape and things are bound to snag on the rough surface..."

"Hmm, perhaps." Mustang looked unconvinced. Havoc looked perplexed.

"In addition, the desk is getting quite unstable after all it's been through in the years. And even before Havoc defaced the desk's surface, the polish was already quite scratched. Perhaps it is time to consider investing in a new desk, Sir?"

"Well, I have no clue what you two are going on about this for..." Havoc muttered, finally lighting his cigarette and taking a long drag. "However... new rank, new start, new desk sounds good to me, Fuhrer."

Roy threw his hands into the air, signalling defeat. "Fine, fine. I'll get rid of it. The memories will always be in my mind..." he exclaimed dramatically. Riza rolled her eyes and Jean looked like he was openly questioning his superior's sanity.

"I'll go and call the Supplies Department and tell them you request a new desk then, Sir." Hawkeye left the room to make the call, and Lieutenant Havoc continued to stare at Mustang.

"Why exactly are you so attached to that desk? I mean... it's just a desk, Sir."

"Some things are simply irreplaceable, Lieutenant," Mustang commented off-handedly as he heard the sound of Hawkeye placing the phone receiver back on its support.

"The desk should arrive at your office later this evening, Fuhrer."

"Excellent, Hawkeye. Well then, I must be getting back to my office. I'll come down here and chat to you more some other time, Lieutenant Havoc," Mustang stated, turning to leave. Havoc smirked and saluted.

"I would be honoured, your Excellency."

"Don't think that'll get you anywhere," Mustang smirked, retreating from the room, followed by his loyal subordinate.

**-X-**

Riza Hawkeye entered Fuhrer Roy Mustang's office with the last of the paperwork for the day, and her superior grinned broadly at her sudden presence. He was perched behind his new desk, and looking rather self-satisfied.

"These are the last few papers for the day, Sir," Hawkeye walked over and placed the last few sheets of paper on the edge of his desk, her hand lingering on the papers.

"Ah, good. And I must say, Hawkeye, you were right about this desk." Roy reached out to run his thumb delicately across her wrist. "It's a lot bigger than my last desk, the surface is a fair bit smoother... but there's still one thing this desk is lacking."

"And what's that, Sir?" Riza rounded the edge of the desk, her eyes locked on Mustang and his hand never separating from hers. As soon as she was close enough he yanked sharply on her wrist, pulling her into him, and smothering her lips against his.

As soon as the kiss was broken Roy was smirking again, and he began running the tip of his index finger up and down the back of her neck. "We're yet to break it in." And with that, he swiftly pinned her down onto the desktop, and she was held down by his weight as he moved over the top of her.

"Mmm... you were right, Lieutenant. It is rather more stable, I _must_ say."

"I knew I was making the right choice when I recommended this, Sir," Riza replied as Roy's hands busied themselves with unbuttoning her jacket. Roy paused for a moment when he heard this, thinking, and then smiled down at her.

"Ah, yes. You were the one who recommended we do it on the desk the first time, correct?"

"I believe so, Sir."

"Well then," Roy looked down at her pants reapprovingly. "Now all there is to do is bring in the Miniskirt Policy..."

"There's no way you'll ever get me in a miniskirt," Riza replied as Roy fumbled with the fastenings on her pants. "Bring in that policy, and I'll leave the military."

They both knew she was lying, of course. But Roy played along, smirking as her pants loostened and fell to her waist.

"I couldn't have that, Hawkeye. After all..." He leaned down to tug at her earlobe with his teeth, and spoke to her in a harsh whisper, "... some things are irreplaceable."

**-X-**

Heh, short little drabblefic from me. Hope you enjoyed it! I also posted the link to my Writing Journal in my profile, so please look there for my other RoyRiza fanfics. Thanks for reading!


End file.
